Community:Coeptus/Welcome to Bloxburg
Welcome to Bloxburg is a strategic life-simulation Roblox game developed by Coeptus. It is a simulation of the daily activities of one virtual person in a household near a fictional city. Since its beta release in 2016, the game has amassed over 616 million visits and almost 3.5M favorites, despite the fact that it is currently available as paid access for 25 Robux. Each server can hold 12 players. Often compared to the game series Sims. Gameplay The purpose of the game is to build houses, get money, roleplay and hang out with friends. There are two types of currency: Money and Blockbux. Blockbux is obtained by purchasing with ROBUX or playing for 5 days in a row. Jobs There are currently 12 jobs in the game, and each job gives a varying amount of money. Upon completing a certain number of tasks, you will get promoted and start earning more money per task (If you buy the Excellent Employee game pass, your earnings will be doubled and you'll get promoted more). In order to receive the money, the player has to end their shift, after which they will receive their paycheck. Cashier for Bloxy Burgers As a cashier, the player takes orders from NPCs. The customers will line up in a straight line and tell the cashier what they would like to order. The cashier will then look at the register and select the items that the customer ordered. If you give the customer the correct order, they will find a place to sit down and eat their food, they will then leave. If the player inputs the wrong order, the customer will get angry and give negative feedback through phrases such as "That's not what I ordered!". They will then proceed to walk out of the restaurant. If the player waits too long to input the customer's order, the customer will exit the restaurant. Fisherman for The Fishing Hut Upon starting the job, the player will automatically be given a fishing rod to cast at the shoreline. The rod can only be used at the shoreline, or else it won't work. When you cast the fishing rod into the water, after a few minutes it should start to sink into the water. This indicates that a fish is tugging at the bait, and if you reel in the line while this is happening, the player will obtain the fish and earn money. Seller for Ben's Ice Cream This job is similar to the Cashier job at Bloxy Burgers. The customer will walk up to the ice-cream cone-shaped building and give their order. Ben's Ice Cream has three flavours of ice cream: strawberry, chocolate and vanilla. It also has three available toppings: sprinkles, caramel sauce, and cookie dough. NPCs ask for two scoops of ice cream, each consisting of one of the three flavours, and sometimes orders a topping for it. If the player gives the customer the correct order, they will walk away while eating it. If the player gives them the wrong order, they will announce this by giving negative feedback; something along the lines of "This isn't what I ordered!", and will walk away from the stand. If the player waits too long to give the customer the order, the customer will leave the stand without saying anything. Stocker for Bloxburg Fresh Food When you work as a stocker, you will grab crates from the back of the store and restock empty or near-empty shelves. If a shelf is low on items, the player will restock with a crate from the back of the store. If a shelf is full, you will not be able to restock it until it is near-empty. When a shelf is restocked, a timer will start ticking and when the timer runs out, the shelves deplete themselves. Janitor for Green Clean As a Janitor for Green Clean, the player automatically will automatically be given a broomstick. With this broomstick, you clean up trash on the ground and graffiti on buildings. Currently, three types of trash piles exist and two different animations for these. There are: spilled sodas, trash heaps and graffiti. Once a player cleans up these messes, another will automatically spawn itself. Trash only appears in front of the store, and around Bloxy Burgers and Stylez Hair Studio. Trash heaps are generated randomly, for example, spilt sodas are in all different colors and graffiti sometimes displays random inscriptions, some of which relate to the game and its developers. Certain graffitis depict the name “Coeptus”, which refers to Bloxburg's creator. Upon entering the Green Clean building, you are able to talk to Glen the Janitor but he does not say much. At the back of the building, there are shelves with cleaning supplies. Woodcutter for Lovely Lumber When you work for Lovely Lumber, you cut trees down. Trees grow to the left of the Lumber Cut building, and they can be chopped down by the player. If the player is standing next to the tree, they must click the “Chop” button to hit the tree with the axe. Usually, it takes around 10 hits for the tree to fall over. Once the tree collapses, the player earns money. Lovely Lumber is run by a lumberjack named Jack Lumber. If you talk to him, he explains that everyone in his family is named Jack, which his family believes to be the best name. Cashier for Bloxburg Fresh Food When you work for Bloxburg Fresh Food, the player scans items and bag items for the customer. Upon starting work, the player gets to choose which register to work at, although they are all the same. Customers walk in single file lines up to the register and proceed to place their items onto the conveyor belt. The player has to scan each item individually but to earn money they have to go and get bags, and then place them on the left side of the register. The maximum amount of bags the player can use is 8. Customers tend to use 2-4 bags at a time in comparison. When the player presses "Done!", the bags disappear. Once the player uses 50 bags, they will run out. When this occurs, instead of the register displaying "Done!", it will display "You're out of bags! Get more in the back warehouse!". Outside of the back room of the store, there are stacked crates that are labelled "BAGS". Once the player has clicked on the crates, they will receive more bags. When the player re-enters the aisle, they will now be given an option to "refill" the bags. Pizza Baker for Pizza Planet As a pizza baker at Pizza Planet, the player will cook specific pizzas as a chef. The kitchen is located in the back area of Pizza Planet. In here are 4 different workstations. Located on a pad to the right, the ordered pizza is displayed which the player can create. Once the pizza is made, it gets carried out onto a conveyor belt and goes into the oven. There are crates located on either side of the kitchen that is used to refill the work areas once they run out of ingredients. When the player clicks "E" or interacts with the station on the right, they're able to place the dough. From here, a menu pops up that displays toppings, and the ingredients that are needed to make the pizza. There are three toppings; vegetables, pepperoni, and ham. The player must make the pizza that is shown on the pad, or else an error noise will play and the order will be cancelled, after which a few seconds later a new order then pops up. If the player succeeds at making the ordered pizza, a victorious jingle will play and a new order will pop up on the pad after a few seconds. Delivery Person for Pizza Planet Upon entering the job, the player will be spawned in a back room of Pizza Planet, where there is a conveyor belt which receives pizzas. Once the player grabs a pizza, they have to exit the building and get onto a Pizza Planet moped. The player must not get into a personal vehicle, or else the job will be cancelled. Once on the moped, a yellow arrow will point in a direction. If the player then follows the arrow, they will meet a randomized NPC. The player delivers the pizza to them by pressing "E" next to the NPC, or clicking on the NPC, and clicking "Deliver Pizza". The customers usually appear on the side of the road. The Pizza Delivery is the most well-paid job, but it is also is the most time-consuming. Hairdresser for Stylez Hair Studio Upon entering the job, the player has to stand behind a chair. A customer will then proceed to sit down in the chair. The mirror in front of the chair shows the customer, along with four different arrows. The first two arrows scroll through the selection of hair, while the other two lets the player select hair colour. Similar to the other jobs, the customer will state which hairstyle and colour they want. The player then has to style the NPC with their desired colour/style. If the player gives them the right style, they will earn money and the customer will leave happy. If the player gives the customer the incorrect style, an error noise will play and the customer will exit the building. If the player waits too long to style someone, the customer will stand up and leave the studio. Mechanic for Mike's Motors When working as a mechanic for Mike's Motors, the player will be doing three things; painting, refilling and replacing tires on mopeds/motorbikes. Upon entering the job, a customer will drive their vehicle onto the platform, and then say what they would like done with the car. This can either be an oil change, a paint-job, or a tire replacement. There are four types of paint colours; green, purple, black and red. To paint a car, the player must grab a paint roller located on a table. If the customer requests an oil change, then the player has to pick up an oil can situate on another table. There are three types of wheels, which are located on a rock on the left side of the room; Moped, Bloxster and Classic tires. If the customer requests a tire change, then the front and back tires must be changed separately. Miner for Bloxburg Mine When working for Bloxburg mines, you mine different ores. Dependent on the ore and your job level is how much money you get. If you mine TNT and you are to close to it explodes you respawn and it automatically ends your shift. Job Tips * The higher your mood is, the more money you earn. For example: If someone was earning $996 per delivery when their ingame mood is very low, they could earn $1200 if their mood is very good. * Pizza Delivery is the current highest paying job in Bloxburg. Trivia * Upon a player reaching job level 50, they will be granted an award called the "Excellence Award". Keep in mind it is very hard to get without the "Excellent Employee" game pass. * All checks are signed by "Mr Blox". * This game is the highest rated Front Page game for a long period of time. Gamepasses Game Functions Mood The mood (often called motive) represents your in-game character's stats. It can be viewed by clicking the person icon on the bottom right of the screen. All moods will lower themselves over time and eventually deplete. Effects Although some people believe this, you will not die if your mood reaches 0%. However, you will walk slower, get paid less at work, have stink particles and flies, so it is highly recommended to keep your mood high. Moods can be increased via the Moods menu for 25 Bloxbux, this option is only available if at least one of the players' moods is under 50%. Mood Trivia * Moods overlap, the one shown is the most recently triggered mood. * Having higher motives increases pay during work. * Fun is the fastest draining motive, while Hygiene is the slowest. * Drinking Epicsauce Boosts energy at the high expense of hunger and hygiene. Skills Skills are very important stats that are increased by doing specific tasks. There are currently 10 skills that exist in the game so far; Athletic, Cooking, Crafting, Gaming, Gardening, Intelligence, Music, Painting, Programming (Not yet implemented) and Writing. Skills Trivia * Each skill, once maxed out to level 10, rewards the player with a trophy that can be placed or sold Emotes Emotes are small actions the player can perform. The emotes menu can be brought up by clicking the player, then clicking emotes. Some emote increase Fun but decrease Energy. List of Emotes * Becky Dance ** Increases Fun ** Decreases Energy * Laugh * Cheer * The Dreamer ** Increases Fun ** Decreases Energy * Sit * Point * Wave * Arm Wave ** Increases Fun ** Decreases Energy Store Gamepasses can also be purchased through the in-game store. Locations The following is a list of non-job locations: